


Atemlos

by TrafalgarLaw



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrafalgarLaw/pseuds/TrafalgarLaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opie hat Streit mit Donna und verbringt den Abend bei SAMCRO. Dort kommen Gefühle für seinen besten Freund zum Vorschein die er lange Zeit versucht hat zu verdrängen. Dann ist da noch der Alkohol der dabei hilft das eins aufs andere kommt. [Jax/Opie]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neue Gefühle

Es war einer dieser Abende, bei SAMCRO wo es eine große Party gab. Dieses mal nicht für sie selber, sondern weil sie Besuch von anderen Chartern hatten die bei der Schutzfahrt dabei waren. Natürlich bestanden sie nicht nur aus sehr viel Alkohol sondern auch aus einigen Showkämpfen und noch mehr Croweatern die sich erhofften einen der Biker glücklich zu machen. Zwar sollte Opie schon nicht mehr bei dieser Party mit dabei sein und sich zu Hause um seine Familie kümmern, gerade wo er ein Neugeborenes zu Hause hatte. Jedoch wollte er den Streit mit Donna von heute Morgen nicht fortfahren und dachte gar nicht daran die Party zu verlassen. Und so wollte er daran nicht denken und trank stattdessen ein weiteres Bier, während er seinem besten Freund dabei beobachtete wie er gerade drohte seinen nächsten Kampf zu gewinnen. Wieviel Kämpfe hatte er jetzt eigentlich schon bestritten? Der Dunkelhaarige wusste es nicht, da es Momente gab wo er nicht darauf geachtet hatte. Jedoch bemerkte er wie die Croweater sehr begeistert waren, darüber wie der Blonde mit seinem derzeitigen Gegner spielte. Wobei er sich auch gut vorstellen konnte, dass es auch an seinem sehnigen und muskulösen Oberkörper lag der nach all den Kämpfen schon sehr verschwitzt war. Opie wusste nicht warum sein Blick immer wieder dorthin ging, anstatt sich auf den Kampf zu konzentrieren. Er schlug sich den Gedanken der sich gerade in seinen Kopf schleichen wollte beiseite und setzte erneut sein Bier an die Lippen um noch einen Schluck zu trinken.

 

„Er ist gut oder?“ meinte plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihn mit der er gar nicht gerechnet hatte. Es war Chibs der sich neben ihn auf die Bank gesetzt hatte und ebenso ein Bier in der Hand hielt. Auf den verwirrten Blick von Opie fügte er noch hinzu: „Sein Kampf. Wenn er so weiter macht will bald niemand mehr gegen ihn antreten.“

 

Opie hätte sich fast an dem Schluck verschluckt als er die Frage hörte. Gerade hatte er an einen anderen Gedanken. Und er dachte das der Schotte vielleicht seinen Blick bemerkt hatte. Zum Glück war das nicht der Fall und er atmete innerlich auf. Denn er hätte nicht gewusste, wie er das erklären sollte. Als er dann die anderen Worte des Schotten hörte atmete er innerlich auf und antwortete dabei: „Nein das denke ich nicht. Jax wird immer jemanden finden der mit ihm kämpft. Die Frauen fliegen drauf.“ Er wusste nicht warum, aber er war leicht eifersüchtig, darauf und er konnte es sich noch nicht mal erklären.

 

Chibs hatte diesen Unterton bemerkt und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe ehe er fragte: „Was? Eifersüchtig?“ Dabei gab er ihm mit dem Ellbogen einen Stoß in die Seite und musste lachen.

 

„Bro, ich bin verheiratet!“ war die Antwort des jüngeren und zog ebenfalls eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Doch er war froh das er sich so raus reden konnte. Denn er wollte nicht zugeben das er wirklich eifersüchtig war. Allerdings nicht auf die Jax sondern auf die Croweater. //Jesus Christ, was denke ich hier eigentlich? Er ist mein bester Freund verdammt!// sagte er sich in Gedanken und wollte gerade erneut die Flasche an die Lippen setzen als ihm diese aus der Hand genommen hatte. Gerade wollte er sich beschweren als er diesen verschwitzten muskulösen Oberkörper vor sich stehen sah auf dem vorher noch sein Blick geruht hatte. Wann hatte er den Kampf beendet? Und viel wichtiger war, warum hatte er nicht bemerkt das Jax in seine Richtung gekommen war? Dann wäre er noch darauf vorbereitet gewesen. „Hey! Kannst du dir kein eigenes Bier holen?“ versuchte er gespielt sauer zu klingen um seine leichte Nervosität zu verbergen. //Oder dir zumindest ein Shirt anziehen...// fügte er in Gedanken hinzu während er versuchte den Blick von den Bauchmuskeln abzuwenden.

 

Jax trank den Inhalt mit einem Zug leer um seinen Durst zu stillen ehe er sich den Schweiß und das Blut von seiner Lippe und seiner Augenbraue wischte. Zwar hätte er ein Bier von den Croweatern haben können welche ihn schon die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen ließen, aber wollte mit seinem besten Freund etwas besprechen. „Bereit für einen Kampf?“ fragte er ihn und der Blonde hob lächelnd die Augenbrauen an. „Oder bist du auch zu feige und hast Angst zu verlieren?“ fügte er noch hinzu und wollte somit andeuten das er kein nein akzeptieren würde. Obwohl er eigentlich auf seinen besten Freund bisher immer hoffen konnte.

 

„Jesus Christ. Als wenn du heute nicht schon genug Kämpfe hattest.“ meinte Chibs darauf und war sehr überrascht das Jax nach den ganzen Siegen noch immer nicht genug hatte. Aber wie er den Blonden kannte wollte er nur die Frauen imponieren.

 

Eigentlich wollte Opie den Kampf ablehnen da er selber gerade nicht wusste wie er seine Gefühle einordnen sollte, aber nach der Aussage zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und blickte ernst zu seinem Freund auf. „Bro, du wirst den Boden küssen!“ war sein einziger Kommentar darauf während er aufstand und sich seiner Kutte entledigte. „Gib mir 15 Minuten!“ fügte er noch hinzu. Allerdings wusste er selbst nicht weshalb er darauf überhaupt ansprang. Vielleicht weil sein Unterbewusstsein ihm sagte das er Jax nahe sein wollte? Aber diesen Gedanken schlug er sich gleich wieder aus dem Kopf. Er wollte nicht daran denken.

 

Jax hätte er damit gerechnet das Opie ihm absagte. Aber dafür hätte er ihn nicht provozieren sollen. Jetzt kam der Blonde aus der Sache nicht mehr raus. Und als sein Freund sich vor ihm auszog musste er etwas schlucken. Innerlich fragte er sich ob er nicht doch einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Um den Blick von dem nackten Oberkörper des anderen abzuwenden sah er zu seinem eigenen und wischte sich mit dem Handtuch den Schweiß von seiner Brust. Als er eines der Mädchen seinen Namen rufen hörte wusste er wie er aus dieser mehr als stillen und drückenden Stimmung wieder raus kommen würde. „Ich gebe dir 10!“ fügte er hinzu und wollte sich nicht entfernen. Als dann aber aus unausgesprochenen Gründen sich ein „Ich liebe dich, Bro“ über die Lippen schlich hätte er sich am liebsten selbst geschlagen. Allerdings sagte er sich das sein Freund mit Sicherheit dachte das er es brüderlich meinte.

 

Das war jedoch bei dem Dunkelhaarigen nicht der Fall. Als er die Worte hörte ließ er die Bandagen fallen die er sich gerade um eine Hand binden wollte. //Oh bitte! Warum denkst du jetzt das dein bester Freund dich lieben sollte? Ihr kennt euch seit Kindertagen! Natürlich meint er es brüderlich!// dachte er innerlich und biss sich erst auf auf die Zunge ehe er ihm hinterher rief um die Situation zu überspielen: „Willst du schon vorher verlieren?“, als Antwort bekam Opie von seinem besten Freund den Mittelfinger was ihn doch etwas zum schmunzeln brachte. Er versuchte sich zusammen zu nehmen und wollte gerade wieder die Bandagen aufheben als er bemerkte das Chibs sie schon in den Händen hatte und ihm dabei half. Innerlich musste er gestehen das er den Schotten kurz vergessen hatte und hoffte das er nichts mitbekommen hatte. Da Opie bemerkte das dieser zu der Situation nichts sagte hatte er entweder nichts bemerkt oder er wollte darauf nichts sagen.

 

10 Minuten später hatte sich Opie bereits im improvisierten Ring eingefunden und machte sich noch warm während er auf seinen Herausforderer wartete. Dabei ließ er auch mit seine Schultern kreisen. Er versuchte nicht an den bevorstehenden Kampf zu denken den er eigentlich gar nicht führen wollte aber kam der Gedanke immer wieder. Und immer wieder fragte er sich warum er nicht einfach abgelehnt hatte. Es sah auch so aus das Jax den Kampf gar nicht antreten würde aber das änderte sich als er doch in den Ring stieg und ebenfalls seine Arme kreisen ließ. Der dunkelhaarige versuchte den blonden ins Gesicht zu sehen und nicht auf seinen Oberkörper zu achten, der noch immer etwas verschwitzt war, und meinte mit einem grinsen: „Ich dachte schon du hast den Schwanz eingezogen.“

 

„Das hättest du wohl gerne, Bruder. Vergiss es!“ antwortete Jax darauf und sah ihn herausfordernd an während er sich kurz über die Lippen leckte. Der Blonde hatte in der Zeit versucht nicht an Opie oder die ihm verwirrten Gefühle zu ihm zu denken, was nicht ganz klappen wollte. Er hatte schon darüber nachgedacht mit seinem besten Freund darüber zu reden, obwohl er ihn dann bestimmt verloren hätte, weshalb er den Gedanken gleich wieder aus dem Kopf verbannt hatte. Stattdessen ließ er sich weiterhin nichts anmerken und hatte sogar erfolgreich geschafft mit einer der Croweater zu flirten. Und dabei auch die Zeit vergessen. Doch jetzt war er da und wollte sich der Herausforderung stellen die er selber Opie gestellt hatte. „Ich gebe dir sogar den ersten Schlag.“ sagte er schließlich weiterhin grinsend und wusste das der Dunkelhaarige vor ihm ihn nicht gewinnen lassen würde.

 

Opie musste schlucken als er sah wie sein Freund sich über die Lippen leckte. //Hör auf damit, Jax...// murmelte er sich in Gedanken zu und wusste nicht warum ihn das überhaupt so anmachte. Er tat das öfter und ihn hatte es bisher nie so gestört. Opie wollte darüber nicht nachdenken und atmete einmal tief durch ehe er ein grinsen aufsetzte als er hörte das Jax wollte das er den ersten Schlag machen sollte. „Das ist ein Fehler“ meinte er und startete den Kampf schließlich auch. Schließlich wollte er niemanden mehr warten lassen die so auf diesen gewartet hatten.

 

Zwar war der Kampf nur ein Showkampf aber dennoch schenkten sich Jax und Opie nichts und jeder hatte nicht vor den anderen gewinnen zu lassen. Zwar war Opie schon schnell aus der Puste weil er nicht so durchtrainiert war wie der Blonde aber dennoch wollte er ihn nicht gewinnen lassen. Und während sich beide auf das kämpfen konzentrierten konnten sie ihre Gefühl kurz verdrängen und dachten darüber gar nicht nach. Das beide im Gesicht die ein oder andere Wunde von den Schlägen davon getragen hatte, zeigte das beide es auch ernst nahmen und keiner den anderen gewinnen lassen wollte. Doch dann stolperte Opie über etwas und landete direkt in den Armen von Jax der davon zuerst überrascht war und mit dem Älteren zu Boden ging. Aber er fing sich sehr schnell wieder und drehte sich so das er auf ihm saß und dabei seine Arme festhielt. „Na gibst du auf?“ fragte er ihn grinsend während er durch die feuchten Strähnen seiner Haare zu ihm blickte und bemerkte wie er versuchte sich aus dem Griff raus zu winden.

 

Opie hatte die ganze Zeit diese Gefühle für Jax verdrängt, aber als dieser auf ihm saß und er ihn festhielt spürte er erneut dieses komische Gefühl in der Magengegend. Und das der Blonde ihn durch seine feuchten Strähnen seiner Haare heraus ansah und dabei noch heißer aussah machte es nicht leichter. Kurz musste er schlucken ehe er bemerkte das sie beide beobachtet wurden, aber er musste hier weg weshalb er Jax von sich drückte und dabei sagte: „Geh von mir runter, Drecksack!“ Und dabei klang er wütender als er eigentlich wollte. Jedoch wollte er sich darüber nicht rechtfertigen und sprang auf um dann aus dem Ring zu verschwinden.

 

Jax war überrascht über diese Reaktion schließlich hatte er es noch immer als Spaß gesehen. Jedoch hatte er den Blick gesehen der an ihn gerichtet war und diesen konnte er nicht so genau einordnen. Ebenso wenig das er plötzlich von einer auf die andere Sekunde so sauer war. „Opie?“ rief er ihm nach doch er war schon weg und innerlich fragte er sich was mit seinem besten Freund los war. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte hatten ihn die Worte getroffen, denn so viel Wut hatte er von ihm noch nie entgegen geschleudert bekommen. Irgendwie konnte er sich über diesen Sieg auch nicht so wirklich freuen weshalb er es auch einfach nur über sich ergehen ließ.


	2. Alkohol

Opie hatte sich noch sein Shirt und seine Kutte geschnappt und war dann ins Clubhaus verschwunden, wo er sich mit Alkohol hinter der Bar verzogen hatte. Er wusste das sein unerklärlicher Abgang ganz sicher Fragen aufgeworfen hatte die er nicht beantworten wollte, da keiner ihn verstehen würde. Er wollte nur Jax vergessen und vielleicht konnte der Alkohol ihn dabei helfen. Das war allerdings schwieriger als er gedacht hatte. Immer wieder kam das Bild vor seine Augen wie er aus seinen feuchten, langen Haaren zu ihm herunter geblickt hatte. Und dabei stellte er sich immer wieder in Gedanken die Frage warum ausgerechnet sein bester Freund. Und während er sich den Alkohol nur so rein schüttete bemerkte er nicht wie vereinzelt ein paar Sons mit ihren ausgesuchten Frauen ins Clubhaus kam und sich mit diesen vergnügten. Erst als sich ein Pärchen lachend gegen die Bar lehnte wurde der Dunkelhaarige aufmerksam. Denn er kannte das Lachen einer bestimmten Person nur zu gut da er zu dieser gehörte die er für den restlichen Abend nicht mehr sehen wollte. „Oh bitte...“ murmelte er daraufhin und hoffte dabei das sie einfach woanders hin verschwinden würden. Allerdings reichte es schon zu wissen das ein gewisser Blondhaariger Son sich mit einer Frau irgendwo vergnügte das in ihm die Eifersucht nur so kochte.

 

Es war Jax der sich mit Wendy vergnügen wollte. Allerdings war der Bartresen nur ein kurzer Zwischenstopp zu seinem Apartment welches er im Clubhaus hatte. Und das auch nur weil sie beide leicht angetrunken waren und Wendy immer wieder in seinen Hintern kniff um ihm zu zeigen wie sehr sie ihn wollte. Als er dann aber eine Stimme hörte die er schon nicht mehr erwartet hätte weil er glaubte er wäre schon lange nach Hause gefahren, riss er seine Augen auf und löste sich von der Blonden Frau um zu der Person zu blicken. „Ope? Was tust du hier?“ fragte er ihn und sah an den leeren Alkoholflaschen das die Frage eigentlich vollkommen überflüssig war.

 

„Wonach sieht es aus?“ fragte Opie und setzte gerade wieder die Vodkaflasche an die Lippen weil für ihn alles gesagt war und hoffte das der Blonde verschwinden würde. Denn er konnte sich denken das dieser wichtiges zu tun hatte wo er doch Wendy mit dabei hatte. „Verschwinde!“ fügte er noch hinzu um zu verdeutlichen das für ihn das Gespräch beendet war.

 

„Komm schon, Jax. Er will nicht mit dir reden. Aber ich dagegen würde sehr gern mit dir reden.“ murmelte Wendy und biss Jax dabei ins Ohr um ihm zu verdeutlichen wo das bei ihr hinführen würde. Und ohne noch auf eine Antwort von dem Blonden zu warten nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

 

Der junge Mann ließ sich erst mitziehen, aber nur weil er noch über die Worte seines Freundes nachdachte. Eigentlich wollte er Opie in dem Zustand nicht allein lassen auch wenn er bemerkte das dieser nicht mit ihm reden wollte. Allerdings hatte er ihn noch nie im Stich gelassen. Deshalb blieb er stehen und entwand sich aus dem Griff von Wendy, die ihn mit großen Augen ansah und er wusste was sie gerade dachte. „Sorry, Wendy. Vergnüge dich anderweitig. Ich habe was zu erledigen.“ sagte er zu ihr und bemerkte das sie sauer war. Aber Jax ignorierte sie und ging stattdessen zu Opie, wo er sich zu ihm hockte und fragte: „Okay... sagst du mir was los ist, Opie? Du bist schon den ganzen Abend so komisch.“ Zwar hatte er seinen Freund noch nie in irgendeiner Weise gedrängt ihm etwas zu erzählen aber dieses mal war es angebracht. Obwohl er nicht mal wusste warum er sich gerade so um ihn sorgte.

 

Eigentlich dachte der Ältere er hatte verdeutlicht das er nicht reden wollte. Und schon gar nicht mit Jax. Doch da kannte er den Blonden wahrscheinlich wirklich schlecht. Jedoch wollte er noch immer nicht mit ihm reden und setzte stattdessen die Flasche Vodka an die Lippen wobei er innerlich zu sich sagte das Jax einfach verschwinden würde wenn er nicht daran dachte auch nur den Mund aufzumachen. Doch ehe er einen Schluck davon nehmen konnte wurde ihm diese aus der Hand genommen. „Was hast du eigentlich für ein Problem? Geh doch zu deiner kleinen Junkie-Bitch!“ murmelte der Ältere leicht säuerlich und versuchte den Blick von seinem Freund zu ignorieren.

 

Jax bemerkte das er ihm auswich und wusste das ein normales Gespräch unter diesen Umständen nicht möglich war. Doch war das Eifersucht was in seiner Stimme mit schwang? Nein das bildete er sich nur ein und er schob es auf den Alkohol. Viel eher wollte er ihn nun einfach nur ins Bett bringen bevor er sich noch weiter betrank. Auch wollte er ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht und Bart wischen welches mittlerweile schon hart geworden war. „Ach sie kriegt sich schon wieder einen und findet Jemand anderen mit dem sie die Nacht verbringen kann...“ murmelte Jax aber eigentlich war es ihm egal was Wendy jetzt machen würde. Sie war für ihn nur dazu da um ihn abzulenken. Und zwar von seinen Gedanken um Opie. Dies war jetzt allerdings unnötig. „Und jetzt komm!“ fügte er hinzu und zog den Dunkelhaarigen am Arm auf die Beine, was allerdings nicht so einfach war weil dieser sich versuchte zu wehren. Aber als er sich dann damit abgefunden hatte das er Jax wohl nicht los werden würde ließ er sich von ihm in sein Apartment bringen. Dort setzte er seinen Freund auf das Bett und ging in das angrenzende Bad wo er ein Handtuch anfeuchtete um dann zurück ins Zimmer zu gehen und das Gesicht des dunkelhaarigen zu reinigen. Dabei hatte er sich neben ihn gesetzt und eine Hand an sein Gesicht gelegt damit sich ihm nicht entziehen konnte. Das aufkeimende Gefühl das sich in ihm auszubreiten drohte versuchte er gekonnt zu ignorieren. Was natürlich nicht so einfach war.

 

Opie wollte sich erst dem Griff entwinden als der Blonde mit einer Hand sein Gesicht ergreifen wollte, aber dann ließ er es doch geschehen, da er nicht wusste was er sonst machen sollte. Weit würde er in seinem Zustand sowieso nicht kommen. Immer wieder musste er schlucken um sich auf etwas anderes als die Berührung in seinem Gesicht zu konzentrieren. Doch als Jax sein Gesicht so drehte das er ihm in die Augen blicken musste, hatte er keine andere Wahl mehr. Zuerst versank er in die blauen Augen die ihn ansahen und erkannte darin leichte Sorge was ihn sein Herz wieder schneller schlagen ließ und dabei erneut schlucken musste. Als sein Blick allerdings auf die Lippen des Jüngeren fielen stellte sich eine Frage im Kopf ob diese auch so weich waren wie sie aussahen und er wollte sie einfach nur küssen. Schließlich schaltete sich sein Hirn vollkommen aus ehe er eine Strähne aus den Augen des Jüngeren strich bevor sich seine Lippen auf die von dem anderen legten. Erst sanft und doch zögerlich aber dann schließlich fordernder.

 

Jax hatte mit allem gerechnet nur nicht das sein bester Freund ihn küsste. Weshalb er seine Augen aufriss und es nicht glauben konnte. Sein Herz schlug ihm schnell gegen den Brustkorb und er hatte das Gefühl es würde diesen zersprengen. Und ohne es zu wollen erwiderte er den Kuss und dabei fragte er sich ob das was hier gerade passierte real war. Ihm kam plötzlich der Gedanke das Opie nur betrunken war und womöglich glaubte er auch noch das er Donna wäre. Aber konnte das wirklich so sein? Der Gedanke jedoch sorgte dafür das er den Kuss löste, was der Blonde erst schaffte als er die Schultern seines Freundes berührte und ihn somit von sich drückte. „Opie, du... wir...“ fing er stockend an aber wusste nicht was er genau sagen wollte. Denn als er in die grünen Augen von Opie blickte war alles wieder weg was in seinem Kopf herum schwirrte. Und genau das sorgte dafür das dieses mal er ihn in einen Kuss zog, der allerdings wild endete. Der Gedanke das es ein Fehler sein könnte was sie hier taten wurde ganz schnell aus seinem Kopf verbannt da er begann diesen Moment zu genießen.

 

Opie hatte nicht damit gerechnet das der Jüngere den Kuss erwidern würde. Viel eher hätte er damit gerechnet eine Faust ins Gesicht zu bekommen. Erst recht als dieser den Kuss löste und versuchte einen Satz raus zu bringen. Doch das schien vergeblich zu sein da dieser dann wieder über ihn herfiel und der Kuss noch leidenschaftlicher wurde und er den Blonden plötzlich auf sich hatte als er ihn auf das Bett drückte. Zuerst fuhren seine Hände über das Gesicht des Jüngeren, und spürte die einzelnen Bartstoppeln auf dem Gesicht, bis zu seinem Nacken wo eine Hand verharrte, während die zweite an seinem Rücken hinab fuhr und dann unter sein Shirt vorsichtig aber doch bestimmt über seinen Bauch strich. Dies sorgte allerdings dafür das der Kuss gelöst wurde. Kurz holte der Dunkelhaarige Luft ehe er fragte: „Hab ich was falsch gemacht?“ Dabei wollte er seine Hand wieder hervor ziehen.

 

Jax hatte die Berührungen von seinem Freund gespürt und wusste wo seine Hände waren aber dennoch war er überrascht als er zwei warme Hände plötzlich auf seinem Bauch spürte und löste den Kuss. Nur um dabei in zwei grüne Augen zu blicken wo er kurz davor war darin zu versinken. Als er die Frage hört schüttelte er den Kopf und antwortete: „Alles gut.“ Jedoch wusste er das es hier wohl nicht nur beim küssen bleiben würde. Und das sorgte dafür das sein Herz um einiges schneller schlug. Und obwohl er sich nicht sicher war ob sie hier das richtige taten setzte er sich auf und entledigte sich seiner Kutte und seines Shirts was er achtlos zu Boden fallen ließ. Dann zog er Opie erneut in einen innigen Kuss.

 

Jedoch blieb es nicht nur beim küssen und es wurde sehr schnell ernster zwischen den beiden. Und obwohl Jax nicht so betrunken war wie Opie ließ er es geschehen und genoss die Nähe seines besten Freundes. Er konnte gar nicht glauben das er mehr von dem Älteren wollte. Viel mehr. Und das gleiche konnte er auch bei seinem Freund spüren sodass eins zum anderen kam und schon nach kurzer Zeit miteinander verschmolzen. Zwar fragte sich der Blonde selbst da noch ob es das richtige war was sie taten aber er genoss es und kam kurz darauf unter lautem stöhnen. Ebenso wie auch Opie, welcher daraufhin auf ihn zusammen brach und durch den Alkohol auch gleich einschlief. Jax nahm seine letzte Kraft zusammen und schob den Älteren von sich runter. Zwar würde er selber sich noch eine Zigarette anzünden aber in seinem Hintern pulsierte alles vor Schmerz und konnte sich einfach nicht bewegen. Deswegen sah er einfach nur an die Decke und hörte dem leisen Schnarchen des Dunkelhaarigen zu. Ihm schwirrten die Gedanken nur so in seinem Kopf herum aber er wusste das er morgen nähere Antworten bekommen würde. So schloss er irgendwann seine Augen und versuchte selbst Schlaf zu finden. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eigentlich wollte ich die Sexszene ausschreiben aber im Moment bin ich in einer kleinen Blockade. Und ich will es ja nicht gefühllos etc. wirken lassen. Deshalb habe ich es erst einmal mit diesem Sprung gemacht. Sobald sich die Blockade gelöst hat werde ich das dann selbstverständlich für die Leser nachholen die es sehr gerne lesen wollen :)


End file.
